The healing has to start somewhere
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: Claudia helps Artie to heal from the aftermath of what he has done. THIS IS A SHIPPER...SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ IT. AND YES I KNOW THAT BOTH CLAUDIA AND ARTIE ARE OUT OF CHARACTER I WROTE IT THAT WAY. FOR EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE ENJOY. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME
1. Chapter 1

The Healing has to start somewhere.

Claudia/Artie

PG-13

Chapter 1

Claudia helps Artie to start to heal after everything.

I own nothing about W13 just like to borrow them.

Authors notes: If you in anyway don't like Claudia and Artie being shipped, if you're going to be immature about the fact that a young and older person can have a relationship then DO NOT READ THIS. Also if you going to read this anyways then don't leave stupid reviews about how gross or wrong it is to have these two in a relationship. Thank you. Everyone else please read and enjoys and feel free to review. Also I do know that Claudia and Artie are OOC on this, I was going for that.

It was a month to the day that they plague had been released, the team had once again managed to save the world from another deadly artifact, only difference was this artifact had been realest my their boss. And all though everyone had known that Artie was not Artie when he did it, the memories from that day and the days before it were still hanging hard with all the team members, especially Artie and Claudia.

Artie was barely speaking to anyone and when he did speak it was short, to the point and mostly gruff. Artie and Claudia had kept their space from each other since Claudia had saved him from his own mind. Claudia knew what she did was the right thing to have done; she just wondered how long it would take Artie to see that. Every night was the same thing for Claudia, Nightmares of that day in the watermill house, When she had somehow connected with the really Artie, and him telling her to do it, save me Claudia. Claudia eyes would always snap open right at the point when she was plunging the dagger into Artie's chest. She would sit there crying for a while remembering every detail of it.

How she caught him and followed him down the wall as he collapsed how he tried to hug her and hold her telling her and it was ok, the last words he spoke before he passed out. Claudia would sit there and rock herself back and forth whispering only; I did what I had to do.

Noises from down the hall broke Claudia out of her trance, being the investigator that she was she quickly got up and quietly walked down the hallway following the sounds that were coming from Artie's room, standing there debating whether or not she should go in to his room a scream of what could only be described as pain from the other side of the door was all she needed to make up her mind, Claudia opened the door and rushed in to see a sleeping Artie tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling and talking. He was having a nightmare and Claudia could tell it was getting the best of him. Claudia walked over to the side of the bed and gently sat down on it, Artie kicked his legs a few more times and then seamed to settle down some, Claudia reached up and put her hand on his forehead, Artie was sweating and his pulse was racing, she jerked her hand back and gasped in fear when Artie yelled loudly again and sat straight up waking himself up, Claudia realized he was awake and quickly tried to calm him down.

"_Shh…Artie, it was a dream."_

Artie was talking incoherently and looking around the room.

"_Leena…the orchid…I killed…you stabbed me." _

Claudia put her hands on his shoulders; she was fighting back her own tears when she saw that Artie's eyes were reddening from the tears that were building and the fear that had taken over them. Claudia really didn't know what to say. The once strong brilliant man she knew only a few short weeks ago was now sitting in front of her crying in fear and heartache. Artie lowered his head and covered his face with his hands and just let the tears fall. Claudia did the only thing she thought might help, she moved closer to Artie and pulled him into her and held him tight, Claudia expected Artie to pull away from her but instead he just sat there sopping letting Claudia hold him and rock him gently. Claudia felt Artie's arms wrap around her, his head resting on her chest and her face resting on the top of his head. It took a bit but Claudia could feel Artie was starting to calm down, still not sure how long Artie was going to let this go on she figured the worst that would happen is he would pull away from her.

So she slowly started to lean back resting against the bed frame, her back needed the relief. Still Artie didn't pull away from her; he simply adjusted to the new position and held onto her. It was in that moment that Artie realized how much he had needed Claudia this whole time, sitting there with her arms around him in the fragile state he was in, he knew he was safe, safe from harm, judgment, torment, anger and fear. Nothing that had gone on over the last month seemed to matter to him, because this beautiful young woman whom he admired so much and had grown to love was holding him tightly.

It seemed like forever that the two of them sat there and Claudia was sure that Artie had fallen asleep by now, he had not moved or said anything and his breathing had leveled out, but when Claudia went to pull herself away Artie quickly held on to her tighter, speaking finally for the first time since he had awoke from his nightmare.

"_Don't leave."_ Artie looked up at Claudia and when she saw the look of plea in his big brown eyes her heart broke for him. Giving him a loving warm smile, Claudia cupped the side of Artie's face in her hand and let her thumb run over the thick stubble that was forming.

"_I'll stay all long as you want me to."_ Artie's hand found Claudia's on the side of his face; he gently laid his hand over hers and then pulled her hand over to him mouth and gently kissed her palm, Claudia had didn't know what to do or say at this point, Artie had never been so open with her like he was now. Taking a deep breath and breathing it out heavily, Artie's voice was weak when he spoke.

"_I'm so tired Claud."_ Artie moved his arms back around Claudia and held onto her again. Claudia's own tiredness was taking over her as well she knew they both needed to sleep, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to set up holding him without succumbing to her own lack of sleep.

"_Here…"_ Claudia tried to push Artie up so that she could move, but Artie quickly held onto her.

"_No, don't go."_ Artie was quick to say, Claudia was almost worried at this point she had never seen Artie so defenseless before.

"_It's ok…"_ Claudia managed to get Artie to set back up long enough for her to get under the covers with him.

"_See, I'm not going anywhere, now lay down."_ Claudia got situated lying on her side so that she was facing Artie. Artie hesitated for a second, but complied when Claudia patted the pillow again. Another deep breath and Artie snuggled down under the blankets resting his head on the pillow facing Claudia. Knowing now what Artie needed, Claudia's natural instincts took over and once she was sure Artie was settled and lying were he wanted she gently wrapped him back up into her arms, placing one arm under his head so that he was now resting on her shoulder, her other hand resting on the side of his face again. she let her thumb play back and forth across his cheek and moved her hand to rub the back of his neck and through his hair, anything she could think of to try and give him some comfort and peace so that maybe he could sleep for a while.

It took Artie a few minutes to ease into the amount of human contact he was getting, it had been a very long time since he hand been touched by a woman, especially in such a loving and caring way, but when he draped his arm over Claudia and pulled her into him so close that their noses were only inches away from each other, Claudia knew she had finally broke through, braking through not only the hurt and fear Artie was going through, but their feelings that they had been fighting for each other for all this time.

Artie finally found the courage to look at Claudia who smiled at him again. Claudia could feel Artie sliding his hand up her back and around to the side of her neck, Artie's eye's darting from her eyes to her lips. Claudia knew what Artie wanted to do, she felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter, and before she could blink her eyes, Claudia felt Artie's lips lightly touching her, Claudia's eyes closing as she felt herself deepen into the kiss.

Artie's tongue tracing her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, Claudia' parted her lips just enough to let her tongue slid out and meet Artie's, their tongues were locking in a duel for quite a while, Claudia was careful to not let her hands start to wonder, as much as she was enjoying their new found closeness, she also knew that they were both vulnerable right now. Finally braking for air, Claudia's eyes opened to see the Artie looking at her, he almost seemed to be back to himself, as Claudia lay there looking into his eyes, she couldn't see the hurt or fear anymore, all she seemed to see was happiness and love. A few more soft slow kisses and Artie could feel himself finally wanting to fall asleep.

"_I'm tired Claud."_ Artie said closing his eyes. Claudia ran her hand through his hair on the side of his head.

"_Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."_ Claudia spoke softly. It didn't take long before sleep intruded on both of them. Claudia woke a few times to check on Artie, but was reassured that he was sleeping peacefully every time.


	2. Chapter 2

The healing has to start somewhere

Chapter 2

Claudia/Artie

NC-17 Major NC-17!

Again I own nothing about W-13 only playing, and again if you don't like Claudia/Artie ship DON'T READ IT!

The early morning sun shining through the window at the B&B brought Artie from his restful sleep. Refusing to open his eyes even though he mind was telling him to wake up, the warm sensation of a body laying snuggled up next to his and his arms wrapped around the small frame of someone lying with him brought back the events from earlier that night. Forcing himself to open his eyes, he blinked a few times focusing on Claudia lying next to him, with both of them laying on their sides Artie tightened his grip around Claudia for a moment and snuggled his face down in the side of her neck. He felt rested for the first time in weeks, and lying there with Claudia tangled up with him for a brief few minutes he had forgotten everything else going on. The still sleeping Claudia turned and rolled over facing Artie once again and snuggling into his chest, Artie stayed still making sure not to wake her. Artie lied there looking at this wonderful sleeping woman in front of him, trying to figure it out, When had she broke through his walls and found his heart, all this time he was unhappy and sad, hurting and lonely it was looking him right in the face every day and he was too blind to see it. All the time he's missed out on moments just like this, all the love and care that she had wanted to give him and he just turned his back on it. And now, the onetime Artie felt like he didn't deserve any love or forgiveness, she was here with him comfort and showing him it would be ok, that she was here for him. Scolding himself for how stupid he had been for the past year, he told himself right then and there that he was going to start over with things, forgive himself and return the love to Claudia that she was so willing to give to him.

"_Claudia"_ Artie ran his hand up and down her arm, gently trying to wake her. It took him a few tries but Claudia finally starts to wake up, she started to stretch and speak before she managed to get her eyes open. Stretching her arms over her head and bringing them back down around Artie's neck.

"_Good morning."_ She managed to mutter out in between the groans from stretching her muscles out. Artie smiled and snickered a little. Claudia realized the change in him and looked at him cocking her eyebrow at him.

"_What are you snickering at?"_ Claudia asked playfully poking Artie on the nose.

"_Not a thing my dear."_ Arties sudden use of a pet name caught Claudia off guard for a moment; Artie rolled over on to his back and stretched out his own tired old muscles. Claudia thought it was best to not say anything about it, worried that at any moment Artie was going to come to his senses about what had happened between them and freak out.

But when Artie was done stretching he reached over and pulled Claudia over on top of him, wrapping his arms fully around her and kissing her again she was pleasantly surprised. Pulling back Claudia rested her forehead against Artie's.

"_Careful I could get use to that."_ She said, playing off more as a joke but meaning it. Artie held the sides of Claudia face in his hands, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"_I think I could too."_ Artie spoke as he pulled her down for another deep kiss.

Claudia's brain was going in two different directions, one half was soaking up the kissing that was going on and the other half was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She had never once dared to try and cross this line with Artie before, sure that he would have had no part of it, or that her feelings would not be returned but there they were, wrapped up with each other in a lip lock of passion and love. Claudia figured that last night's kissing had been in a moment of weakness and comfort, but here she was and it was happening all over again. Before her brain could figure anything out, Artie pulled his lips away from hers and Claudia found herself missing them already and wanting them back.

Artie could tell Claudia was confused and trying to figure things out, smiling at her and patting her on the butt.

"_I need a shower then we'll talk."_

Claudia was still slightly dumbfounded but nodded and rolled off Artie to the other side of the bed. Artie got up and grabbed some cloths from the closet and headed to the bathroom. With the door open half way still Claudia could hear the water turn on, the shower curtain sliding open and closed. Claudia figured it would take Artie a bit so she slipped out of his room and ran down to her room, Cleaning up and getting dressed.

Artie stood in the hot water washing over his body, he was feeling better the heavy guilt on his shoulders and in his heart was lightened some and he felt himself smiled again at the thoughts of having Claudia in his arms when he woke up. When Claudia returned to Artie's room the water was off, peaking through the crack on the open door she could see Artie standing in front of the mirror. Claudia let her eyes fall down the half-naked man standing there, she had never seen Artie in this state, he's shoulders and arms looked more toned and muscular then she had ever noticed, of course Artie always wore his earth toned baggy clothes. She continued to watch as Artie wiped the steam off the mirror and then smeared some saving cream around his face. Artie was aware that Claudia was standing there looking at him, and as he picked up his razor he grinned.

"_You going to stand there looking at me or come in here?"_ Claudia jumped a bit and felt herself turn red, she had been caught spying. Taking a couple deep breaths she moved around the door and leaned on the edge of the door frame and watched Artie skillfully clean his face of the unwanted hair, trimming out his goatee perfectly. Claudia watched him until he was done saving and then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Artie to get dressed.

Claudia had to remind herself not to stare when Artie came out wearing a pair of nice fitting jeans and a black v-cut t-shirt. Checking himself in the mirror and fixing his wild hair he turned and stuck his hand out for Claudia.

"_Come on."_ Claudia didn't hesitate she grabbed Artie's hand and let him lead her out of the B&B to the car.

"_Where are we going?"_ Claudia asked as Artie opened the door for her and ushered her in.

"_You'll see when we get there." _Artie winked at her and shut the door. They didn't talk much on their drive; it was about 30 minutes outside of town when Artie turned off on a dirt road in the middle of a huge patch of woods. When they came to a small parking area, Claudia could see three or four trails leading away from the parking spots. She sat there and watched as Artie got out and came around opening the door for her, offering her his hand again she gladly took it and climbed out of the car and followed Artie once more.

Artie continued to hold Claudia's hand as they walked down the tiny winding path, looking at her and smiling every so often, Claudia felt like she was back in high school for a few moments. The trail came to a wide opening on the side of a quite flowing river, a rock bluff sticking out over the water for a place to sit. Artie looked around for a few moments before leading them over to the rock bluff to sit down.

Artie sat down on a rock and then motioned for Claudia to sit down in front of him so that she was seated between his legs. He wrapped he's arms around Claudia from behind and then scooted himself a little further up on the rock so that there was no space between them. Claudia covered his hands with her resting on her chest she could feel Artie's hot breath flowing across her ear and neck, Artie resting his chin on Claudia's shoulder. Claudia kind of tilted her head and leaned into Artie.

"_Artie…"_ Claudia began to speak but Artie cut her off placing his finger over her lips, then taking one of her hands in his and bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"_You want to know what's going on."_ Artie said, Claudia turned slightly and looked up at him shaking her head yes.

"_When uh I uh…"_ Artie was stuttering and Claudia could tell he was nerves; she squeezed his hand tightly reassuring him to continue. Artie took a deep breath and tried again.

"_The last thirty years of my life I have devoted to the warehouse, and I've missed out on so many things and regret not changing things sooner. The warehouse has taught me many things, but the one thing it has not taught me is love."_ Artie cupped the side of Claudia's face in his hand as he spoke.

"_All this time, it was right in front of me and I was too blind to see it Claudia, until last night and this morning, It finally hit me that all this time you have been teaching me what love is, I was just too stupid to see it. You could have easy done what I asked and left me alone, or turned your back on me. But you were there for me, there for me when I needed you the most." _

Claudia was up resting on her knees looking at Artie by this point, listening intently to what he was telling her. He held both her hands in his hands, looking at them intently at how her hands seemed to fit perfectly in his.

Artie felt the pressure building behind his eyes as a few tears slipped past his eye and rolled down his cheek. When Claudia noticed the wet trail working its way down Artie's cheek, she quickly laid her hand on the side of his face and used her thumb to wipe it away.

"_Artie…" _

"_Claudia I'm scared…Scared that you're going to come to your senses and not want this, scared that I can't be enough for you, scared that I can't protect you."_ Artie covered Claudia's hand with his, looking at her and locking eye contact with her.

"_Claudia I can't make it without you, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, or hurt you."_

Claudia was trying hard to fight back her own tears; her emotions were over flowing all she wanted to do was just hug Artie and kiss away his pain. Claudia knew she needed to say something to ease the hurting man in front of her.

"_Artie, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath…" _Claudia gave him a reassuring nod to urge him to; Artie did as Claudia asked taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"_Now I want you to forget everything else but you and me for a minute, and listen to your heart Artie…tell me what you want."_ Claudia watched Artie carefully, she could see his eye moving behind his closed lids, she hoped that was a sign he was actually thinking and not just humoring her. Gently pulling her hands free she leaned up and closer to Artie, letting bother her hands enclose around the sides of his neck her thumbs resting at his jaw line. Claudia whispered in his ear this time.

"_What does your heart say Artie?"_ Artie could feel how close Claudia was to him, her warm breath bouncing off his cheek and then his lips.

Claudia's lips were only inches away from his he could almost feel them touching his, Claudia's left hand slid up gently to the side of Artie's face, she could feel his lips almost moving against hers as Artie tried to talk.

"_Artie open your eyes" _it took him a moment to get the courage up to open his eyes, but when he did he was met with the most loving and understanding look he had ever seen in his life. Claudia locked eyes with him almost as if she was trying to read his soul.

"_Tell me what you want."_ Claudia asked him one more time. That was all Artie needed, that little bit of resistance he was holding on to was crushed with the look she was giving him.

"_I want you Claudia; I want to be happy with you."_ That's what Claudia had been hoping for, a big smile came over her face and she quickly closed what little space there was between their lips. After some much needed physical contact, Claudia sat next to Artie on the rocks and just let him compose himself and get it together, they both knew they had a lot to talk about still, but for now enough had been said, so silence was good enough for both of them. They sat there all day until the sun started to go down then quietly walked back to the car hand in hand.

With each night that passed Artie was able to sleep longer and longer into the night with the help of Claudia by his side. Each night was the same for them, they would lay there and kissing and snuggling and just finally talking. Aside that Claudia was finally lying in Artie's arms, which she had been dreaming bout for months, she liked that they could just finally talk. Artie seemed to be doing a lot better, his nightmares had stopped and his break downs during the day were becoming few and far between, and to Claudia's likening her relationship with Artie was blossoming and growing to, well all but one area and Claudia was chomping at the bit for the more physical portion of their relationship to blossom as well. But not wanting to rush Artie she would always take a deep breath and force down the growing fire she felt inside her.

Another week pasted and another week unit finally the summer had turned into the cold North Dakota winters that Claudia loved so much, months had pasted since that fateful day, and it was nothing but a distant memory for the warehouse crew. Artie was busy typing away at his computer while Claudia sat on her side of the office watching him intently, she had one thing on her mind and she was determined to make it happen. She casually walked up behind Artie and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her hand fall to his chest. Artie was quick to fall into her embrace and rest his head on her chest. Placing a soft kiss on Artie's forehead and then on his lips, Claudia set her plan into play.

"_Are you almost done?"_ Claudia asked as she released Artie from her hold and turn to lean on his desk, Artie got the feel that she was up to something and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"_Soon…why?"_ Crossing his arms in front of him and leaning back in his chair.

"_No reason, I'm done and was just going to head back to the B&B, I figured with Pete and Myka gone I could actually get some reading done without hearing Pete yell at the T.V"_ She was quick to give Artie a heart melting smile.

"_Yeah…sure that sounds fine. I'll be there when I can."_ Artie sat back up in his chair and ran his hand up the outside of Claudia's leg and rested it on her hip for a second. Claudia smiled at him and leaned in resting her hands on both sides of the chair her lips hovered over Arties for a moment.

"_I'll see you then."_ Claudia closed the space between their lips and nibbled on Artie's bottom lip before pulling back. Artie has to force his eyes open he was momentarily lost in Claudia's touch. Walking to the door, Claudia gives Artie a wink over her shoulder. Artie can't take his eyes off the sight before him, finally when the door closes with a thud; he gave a heavy sigh and returned back to the paperwork.

Claudia quickly rushed back to the B&B, wanting to give herself enough time to get things ready for when Artie came back. Pete and Myka were out on an assignment, so Claudia knew the B&B was empty and she could freely do what she needed to do without being caught. Artie and Claudia felt it was best for their newly formed relationship to not be made public yet.

Skipping every other step, Claudia quickly darted up the stairs. She B-lined it to her room to grab the items she needed and then headed for Artie's room, Making quick work of her tasks at hand her last step was a shower and change.

An hour later Claudia was laying in Arties bed reading a book when she heard the front door open and close and the familiar sound of Artie climbing the stairs. Claudia jumped up, throwing her book down and running to switch of the lights, the glow of a few candles lite around the room was the only light. When Artie got to his bedroom door and saw the light was off, he let a heavy breath out. Knowing that Claudia was probably already asleep he kicked his shoes off before opening the door so he could walk quietly across the room, When Artie opened the door a smile took over his face when he saw the candles that were lighting the room and a very much awake Claudia waiting for him on the bed. Artie's mouth about hit the floor when he saw the half dressed woman lying on his bed, Claudia was dressed in a red see through nighty, it stopped short of knees showing the girdle that was holding up the matching red pantie hose that ran up the length of her long legs.

Artie blindly pushed the door closed and smiled at Claudia.

"_Why you little sneak."_ Artie scolded her as he threw his shoes down and slid his coat off. Claudia gave him a seductive grin, moving her finger motioning to come to the bed. Artie did as he was asked and made his way to the bed. Sitting down he started to take off his socks but when he went to take off the earth toned sweater vest that Claudia wished she could burn, she quickly wrapped her arms around Artie from behind, nibbling his ear as she whispered.

"_Let me do that."_ Artie's hands fell to his side as his breath caught in his chest from Claudia's touch. She slid her hands down his chest and back up, slowly undoing each of the buttons. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, rubbing the tension out of them for a moment before she grabbed the clothing and pulled it down, Claudia took extra care to make sure to touch every part of Artie that was newly exposed. Her hands ran down his back and across his sides to his belly and down to this waist, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up, placing soft kisses on his back whilst she pulled the shirt up. Once it was clear of his head, her lips found his neck and her hands threaded through the small patch of salt and pepper chest hair. Artie let out a few moans of pleasure as Claudia explored his body with her hands.

Artie was relaxing quickly into Claudia's touch but when her hands left him he suddenly felt empty and wanting her touch again.

"_Lay back now…"_ Artie turned and looked a Claudia cocking his eyebrow at her, he knew where this was heading and he quickly started a small argument in his head if he was ready for the relationship to move to this level. Claudia could see in Artie's eyes that he was debating with himself, she knew he was going to need some more coxing and reassurance.

Claudia climbed out of bed and walked over so she was standing in front of Artie, placing her legs on both sides of Arties she straddled his lap and ran her hands over his bare chest and shoulders again. Artie kept his eyes down almost scared to look at Claudia, so Claudia place her hand under Artie's chin and pushed up, asking him to look at her.

When Claudia got Artie's head to the right angle she placed her lips on his and ran her tongue over his bottom lip, wanting to taste his tongue on hers. Artie quickly complied with the request and parted his lips enough for Claudia's tongue to slid in and meet his, He hands came to rest on her hips and as their kissing deepened one of Artie's hands slid up the silk material covering Claudia's body and come to rest on her neck. Claudia could feel her efforts were paying off because she could feel the bulge under her getting larger.

Artie broke the kiss to take a breath, resting his forehead against Claudia's, he hand tangled in her hair. Claudia mimicked Artie and spun one of his curls on the back of his head onto her finger, her other hand resting on his chest.

Artie looked at Claudia, _"Are you sure you want this?"_ Artie asked.

Claudia kissed him again before pushing Artie back so that he was laying on his back her hands resting on the bed on both sides of Artie's head; she leaned down and trailed her tongue across his lips.

"_More than anything babe."_ Claudia crushed her lips into Artie's with more hunger and need then she had ever kissed him before. That was all it took for Artie to hear the lust and love in Claudia's voice and the look in her eyes right before she kissed him, his need to touch Claudia and have her fully took over him as he wrapped his arms around Claudia holding her close to his body, his hands getting tangled in her hair as he pulled his lips from hers and kissed the nap of her neck and across her chest.

Claudia giggle as the feel of Artie's goatee rubbing across her skin for the first time was a feeling she had never quite felt before. Artie's hands slid down her back and across her firm ass, but as Artie moved one of his hands around to be able to touch the grand price of what he had waited so long for Claudia quickly grabbed his hand and pinned in above his head.

"_Hold on cowboy, there is something that I want to do first."_ Artie again cocked an eyebrow at her as Claudia gave him one of her smiled. Claudia slid her body down his, kissing her way down until she was at his jeans, unclasping the belt and button and making quick work of the zipper. Artie was already shaking at the thought of him in Claudia's mouth. In one swift move Claudia had removed the jeans and boxer standing in the way of her and her grand prize, She ran her hands up the insides of Artie's legs and over his thighs, taking his harden shaft into her hand and hovering her mouth just over the head of his cock. Artie hadn't realized he had been holding his breath waiting for Claudia to touch him, but when her mouth closed around the head of his cock, the feel of himself sliding into her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. Artie very quickly reminded himself to breath as his head fell back into the pillow, Claudia let him slid in and out of her mouth a few times before she started to mover her hand with her mouth, sucking and stroking the throbbing cock. The grunts and moans coming from Artie told Claudia she was going a good job.

Artie gripped a handful of Claudia's hair in his hand and tugged and pushed gently on Claudia' head, setting the pace for Claudia as he bucked his hips up every time Claudia went down on him. Artie was surprised he had lasted this long, it had been so long since he hand been with a woman he was going to make dame sure that he lasted for Claudia, so when he felt the tingle in his toes start he quickly pulled Claudia up to him.

"_Hey what give?"_ Claudia asked teasingly, she knew why Artie had pulled her up, she could feel his cock swelling in her mouth and his breathing had become short and quick. Artie chuckled as he rolled over and climbed on top of Claudia.

"_Oh, you know exactly what gives." _Artie grabbed both of Claudia's hands in his and pinned them above her head.

"_I really don't know what you're talking about."_ Claudia pushed her wet sexy up to meet Artie's cock; Artie gave a moan of pleasure when he felt the heat from Claudia's pussy on his cock. With her hands still pinned over her head Artie started is attack. Kissing her neck and down her chest, palming her tits and tweaking her nibble with one hand, the other nibble quickly taken in to his mouth. A hard suck and a gently bit on her hard nibble erect's a moan of pleasure from Claudia. Artie let's go of Claudia's hands.

"_Keep them above your head."_ Artie commands as he positions himself between Claudia's legs, his hands slid up her legs and atop her sex, Artie's thumb slides in between her lips and touches her clit for the first time. Claudia' shutters at Artie's touch, and with only a few quick circles with his thumb on her clit Claudia's wanting to cum already. Artie can feel his cock twitching at the thought of him inside her hot wet pussy; Claudia moves her hips in rhythm with Artie's thumb.

"_Mmmm…yeah right there Artie."_ Claudia's head is thrashing back and forth on the pillow; she squeezes her own nibbles between her fingers. Artie can't wait any longer, placing his cock at her hot entrance he pushes himself just barley inside her, and leans down over her.

"_You want this?"_ he asks Claudia, nudging his cock and teasing her entrance. Claudia wraps her legs around Arties waist and thrusts her hips up, quickly taking him all the way inside of her. Artie moans loud as her hot wetness takes him fully.

"_Yes"_ Claudia hisses as Artie's cock is buried deep in her. Artie quickly takes up thrusting in and out slow deep thrusts, both of them soaking up the feel of being so connected. Claudia's finger nails dig into Artie's back as she pulls him down close to her.

"_Harder Artie…"_ Claudia begs. Arties thrust are still slow but he gives Claudia want she wants and makes sure to thrust as hard as he can. Their grunts and moans start to echo through the room, each thrust bringing them closer that endless bliss that they were wanting. Claudia removes her legs from Artie's waist and opens up to him as much as she can.

"_God Claud…I…mmm…I don't think….dame it's been so long, and you feel so good."_ Artie starts to speed up, wanting Claudia to have her release before him.

He reaches down to where they are connected and rubs his fingers over her swollen clit, which was all Claudia needed a few moments later Artie can feel her pussy start to tighten around his cock.

"_Artie…Artie…I'm going to …"_ Feeling Claudia start to shutter under him and her pussy as tight as it can be around his cock, again Artie feels that tingle in his toes start. Artie stops rubbing her clit, he stops and keeps his movements to very little, keeping them both teetering on the edge of orgasm. Artie places a hand on the side of Claudia's face and holding her tenderly.

"_Hold on baby…do you want to cum with you?"_ Artie asks, slowly and very carefully thrusting himself out and back in.

"_Yes….please yes…"_ Artie crushes his lips against Claudia's as he starts to fuck her hard and fast, a few thrusts is all it takes for Claudia as she pulls from Artie's lips and cries her release out into the room, the feeling of Claudia's hot juices coating his cock and the pressure of her pussy clamping down on him again sends Artie over the edge his seed filling Claudia up and his moans thundering throughout the room. Artie can feel himself finally emptying out, a couple more weaker last thrust to make sure and he collapses onto the bed, mindful not to squish Claudia under his weight.

Both of them covered is sweat the cool air in the room brings a chill to them both, Claudia pulls the blanket up over them and finds her snuggle spot in his arms. Artie wraps her up tighter than he ever has before and presses a kiss into her hair, stoking the side of her face and tucking back the wet hair behind her ear.

Claudia places her hand over Artie's and looks up at him, hoping she can convey everything she's feeling right now to him with her look, with the most serious tone Artie has ever heard come from Claudia the words he has been waiting years to hear were said.

"_I love you Artie."_ Artie was sure he heart was going to explode, finally after all the wanting and all the hurt he had what he wanted and what would make him happy.

"_I love you Claud."_ Another gentle kiss and some coursing before sleep intruder's on the perfect night, taking Claudia and Artie with it.

Please review and let me know…I'm thinking I can keep this going for a few more chapters but what to know if you guys are thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

The healing has to start somewhere

Chapter 3

SIX MONTHS LATER…

"_Artie we need…."_ Claudia came to a stop as she walked into the office to find Artie rushing around gathering his thing and throwing them into his bag

"_Talk…" _

Claudia finished trying to figure out what he was going. Artie glanced over to her as he was putting the last of his things in his bag.

"_I can't now Claudia I have to go."_ Artie said as he put on his coat. Claudia shook her head no and threw her hands up in front of him.

"_Wait…what…go?"_ Claudia put her hands on Artie's chest stopping him from moving. Artie took a deep breath in his hast to get his things packed after getting a call from Mrs. Fredrick's he had completely forgot to tell the team what was going on. Seeing the hurt and worry in Claudia's eyes, Artie gave her a warm smile and grabbed her hands.

"_I'm sorry Claud, Mrs. Fredrick's called said there was some special mission that she needed me to go on with her, and she said it was argent, I was so wrapped up in getting the info and getting things together that I hadn't had a chance to tell you guys." _

Claudia was even more confused now then she was two minutes ago.

"_What mission? Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone?"_ Claudia was throwing out questions quicker than Artie could register.

"_Shhshhh…"_ Artie placed a kiss on Claudia's forehead.

"_I'll be gone a week, and Mrs. F said it was a need to know thing."_ Artie tried to reassure Claudia. Claudia was use to secrets put this one just didn't feel right.

"I have to go…" Artie tried to pull away from Claudia but she grabbed onto his coat and turned him back around to face her.

"_Artie…don't go!"_ Claudia was almost begging him. Artie cocked his eyebrow at her.

"_Claudia what is wrong?"_ Seeing that the woman he loved was scared of something. Claudia ran her hand up Artie's chest and rested her hand above his heart, taking a moment to just feel his chest rising up and down as he breathed.

"_I got a vibe, something's not right."_ Artie kind of chucked.

"_What are you taking after Pete now?"_ Artie started to dismiss the warning Claudia was getting. But seeing the tears start to build in her eyes because he wasn't taking her seriously Artie took a deep breath and set his bag down and wrapped an arm around her waist and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"_Talk to me Claud…what's wrong?"_ Claudia honestly didn't know she just had a very bad feeling.

"_I really don't know Artie, I just a feeling that this is not going to end well."_ Claudia rested her hand on the side of his face, her thumb trailing gently over his jawline. Artie took care to be tender at the moment, knowing that Claudia needed his reassurance right now. He leaned in and softly laid his lips on hers, he pulled back and ran his hand through her hair and held the back of her neck letting his thumb rub the side of her neck trying to ease her worry.

"_Claudia, I'll be fine. I'll be home in a week. I promise."_ Claudia resided to the fact that she was not going to win this argument and gave in.

"_OK, just be careful…and come home to me."_ Claudia tried to give Artie a strong smile.

"_That's my girl."_ Kissing her one last time Artie turned and headed out the door.

The week slowly crept by, Claudia was sure that time had actually stopped for her as she waited for Artie to return. By the end of the week her frustration had grown to an unpredictable level and Myka and Pete were on red alert for the Claudia blowup that followed throughout the day. Claudia was in the middle of one of moments, when Pete walked into the office and was nearly hit with the flying books that were piling on the other side of the room.

"_Uhhh. Incoming!"_ Pete quickly dropped to the floor as the book zoomed past here he head had been, peering up from the floor to see Claudia pacing back and forth in front of Artie's desk.

"_Is it safe to get up?"_ Pete asked as Claudia mumbled and paced.

"_Five times' now…five times and he's not picked up."_ Claudia glanced over at Pete who was slowly picking himself up off the floor.

"_Claudister…"_ Pete approached slowly afraid at what else might be next to be thrown. Pete reached for Claudia's shoulders to stop her pacing. Claudia finally stopped and looked at Pete.

"_What Pete?"_ Claudia was a little harsher then she had intended to be, but Pete brushed in off and gave her the big brother look that she had become fond of.

"_What's wrong?"_ Pete asked. Claudia slapped her hands to her face and drug them down letting out what Pete could only thing was a grunt of frustration.

"_ARTIE, he's not answering his Farnsworth! I've tried him five times! I need to know he's ok! I need to know I was wrong!" _

"_Ohh…wait, wrong about what?"_ Pete asked a little more concerned now. Claudia took another deep breath and pulled herself away from Pete and sat on the edge of Artie's desk.

"_I got a feeling before Artie left that something was going to happen to him." _

"_You got a vibe? I thought I was the only one that got them."_ Pete let out a little chuckle understanding completely how Claudia was feeling.

"_Claud…I'm sure everything is all right."_ Pete sat next to his adopted kid sister and put his arm around her shoulder.

"_If I know one thing its vibes…and the only thing I can tell you is that you just have to ride it out and hope for the best."_ Claudia felt better as simple minded as Pete's logic was behind his intentions; Claudia couldn't help up smile at his attempts to make her feel better.

"_Besides its only noon, Artie's not due back for a few more hours, if he doesn't get back on time then we'll worry. Deal?"_ Pete stuck his hand out for Claudia to shake.

"_Deal!"_ Claudia leaned into Pete's shoulder as he squeezed her tight; she needed a good hug right now.

Claudia bounced herself off the desk, grabbing her IPAD.

"_Well if it's still a few more hours then I'm going to have to find something to do to stay busy, or I'm going to drive myself insane. Isle 607 Baskerville inventory here I come!"_ Claudia gave a mock hooray with her hands in the air.

"_You wanna help Pete?"_ Claudia asked giving him a cheesy smile.

"_Ouch…yeah no can do their kid-o…I...Umm…Myka I'm sure has something…."_ Pete was reaching for anything he could think of to get out of inventory. Claudia's face went plant at Pete's lame attempts to come up with a reasonable accuse.

"_Right…well then if you don't want to help me on the floor, you can work on the card catalog…Cause if that's not finished when Artie gets back, not even I will be able to stop the impending doom that will raid down on the place. Seeing how you were the one that made the mess in the first place, when you were looking for the information on artifact's linked to the badge of honor."_ Claudia gave Pete a wicked smile.

"_You would throw me under the bus just like that?"_ Pete asked shocked.

Claudia turned to walk out to the floor, yelling over her shoulder. _"Thump…thump Pete!"_

Pete had just finished putting the last two cards away when the heavy sound of the Warehouse door opening, snapped his head forward to see Mrs. Fredrick's walking in and Artie behind him.

"_Good God Artie what happened?"_ Pete asked as he watched the two walk in, Mrs. Fredrick's without missing a beat quickly walked over to Pete who swallowed hard. Artie made his way to a chair and careful sat down.

"_Pete, look at me."_ Mrs. Fredrick's commanded. Pete drew in attention back to the lady standing only inches from his face.

"_Artie is to rest… see to it that he is taken care of. He is not to work until I've said so. Is that clear?"_ Mrs. F gave Pete one of her eyebrow raised looks that made even Pete shutter.

"_Cristal mam…"_ Pete gulped out.

"_Good."_ Mrs. Fredrick's turned and walked over to Artie for a moment, speaking something that was out of earshot for Pete to hear. Pete watched and as Artie shook his head yes in understandment, when he was sure the door had closed behind Mrs. F Pete ran over to Artie.

"_What the hell happened?"_ Pete was more worried now. Artie flinched as he moved in his chair. His left arm in a cast up to his elbow held close to his body by a sling. Numerous cuts and burses covered his face. Pete waited for a response.

"_Artie?"_ Pete took a few steps closer.

"_It's nothing, few broken ribs, broken arm…face looks like I went ten round with a cat."_ Artie was trying to be light hearted with Pete but he was not having any of it. Artie knew Pete would not drop the issue until he told him what was going on.

"_The Artifact that we went after was from warehouse 10, it was thought to be lost until is surfaced again in South America."_

"_What was it?"_ Pete asked but before he could say anything else, Artie tossed a neutralizing bag at Pete, who quickly put a pair of glove on and let the small metal object slid out into his palm. Pete studied if for a second.

"_It's a maltess cross…" _

"_Yes…"_Artie slowly stood up.

"_That cross was from the Knights of St. John, who lived for nearly four centuries on Malta, a little island in the holy land; these crusaders were confronted with a new and deadly device of war at the time…Fire..."_ Pete started at the cross and Artie educated him.

"_When the crusaders approached the city wall of the holy land, they were struck by glass bombs containing naphtha. Once they were saturated with the flammable liquid, they were ignited by the enemies' flaming torches. Many died, but one knight…the one, who wore that badge that you're holding, ran back in to save his brothers from the flames."_

Pete stopped Artie.

"_I know this story my dad use to tell it to me, that is why the maltess cross in the symbol for firefighters. But what's it power?"_ Pete asked sliding the badge back into the bag. Artie slid his coat off with the help of Pete and undid a couple buttons on his shirt pulling it aside to show Pete the burns that had been hidden.

"_It was imbued with the power to heal, his courage and sacrifice to save his brothers, with a touch of his hand he was able to heal them." _Pete looked over Artie's battered body.

"_So what's the down side?"_ Pete asked as Artie pulled his shirt back in place.

"_The down side..." _Artie chuckled, _"The down side is whoever wears the badge is stuck with whatever injuries were healed from the last person you touched. Unfortunately there was so left over mojo in it when I snagged it and well…you see the end result."_

Pete swiped his hands over his face.

"_Claudia is going freak out Artie."_ Artie gave Pete the…I know look.

"Where is Claudia?" Artie asked looking out to the warehouse floor.

"_Isle 607 Baskerville…Inventory...she was really worried about you Artie."_ Artie looked back and Pete and walked to the door.

"_Well this will not help any."_ Artie wobbled his way down the stairs in search for Claudia.

A not so quick 20 min walk later Artie was at the end of the isle that Claudia was working in, he peeked his head around the corner to see that she was about midway down the row, Artie took a deep breath bracing himself for the tears and battery of questions that was about to start. He was about half way to Claudia when she just happened to look at him, it didn't register with her at first but when she looked back Artie heard a squeal of delight as Claudia started running to him, but then stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Here we go…"_Artie said under his breath as he heard Claudia, running and yelling at him

"_Artie?...oh my god!"_ Claudia was in tears by the time she got to Artie.

"_Ohh…easy please…I'm pretty banged up."_ Artie tried to smile at Claudia as he held his hands up to keep her from throwing herself on him. Claudia stopped herself from unintentionally inflicting pain on Artie and looked over his battered body. Claudia was having a hard time talking as she tried hard to fight back the tears and sobs that were chocking her up.

"_Wh…what...happen?"_ Claudia gently touched Artie's casted arm. Artie took his glasses off and slid them in his pocket.

"Seems you were right…" Artie chucked as he spoke, trying to lighten the mood. Claudia gave him a dumb look and squinted her eyes at him.

"_Ya think…look at you! Why couldn't you just…"_ Claudia was getting mad as she started to rant, Artie quickly tried to keep the impending verbal assault to a minimum.

"_Shh. Shh…I'm fine, look I'm standing here, and it's was nothing really"_ Artie tried to reassure Claudia, who was now standing with a hip cocked out and her hands on her hips.

"_Nothing…your face looks like hamburger right now…you're telling me it's nothing!"_ Claudia let out a growl of frustration and turned to walk away from Artie.

"_Claudia!"_ Artie as quick as he could grab the bottom of her coat to keep her from walking off.

"_Claudia…please come here."_ Artie held open his good arm and motioned for Claudia to come to him, she resisted for a moment then broke, gently wrapping herself around him. Artie held her tight as her tears finally broke.

"_I'm sorry Claud…"_ Artie softly whispered in her ear, he could feel the wet spot on his shoulder starting to form as Claudia cried into her neck_. "I promise I'll be more careful from now on"_ Artie felt Claudia head nodding OK. Claudia took a moment to compose herself before she looked at Artie. She gently ran her thumb over the black and blue bruise that had formed under Artie's eye. Artie gave Claudia a warm smile and kissed her softly.

"_Come on, let's go home."_ Artie took Claudia's hand and lead them out of the stacks and to the car.

A few weeks later and the cuts and bruises on Artie's face and almost vanished, his arm was still in the cast but he had learned well how to use it still, and after a few long talks and one or two more fights over Artie not listening to Claudia they had finally worked through everything.

Claudia was sitting at her desk, when a voice behind her brought her out of her chair.

"_Claudia…"_ Artie called from the other side of the room as he walked in.

"_Ohh…Micsneaky...ever heard of knocking first or making a noise!"_ Claudia was resting her hand on her chest, making sure her heart was still beating from the shock, Artie snickered as he closed the space between them and rubbed Claudia's arm.

"_Sorry hun…"_ Artie said kissing Claudia on the forehead. Claudia gratefully accepted the affection and then turned back to her work. Artie put his hands on her shoulders and stood there for a second.

"_Claud…the day I left you said there was something we needed to talk about, you still need to talk?"_ Artie squeezed Claudia's shoulders. Claudia turned halfway around and looked up at Artie.

"_You remember that?"_ Claudia wasn't sure if now was the time to discuss what had been on her mind.

"_There's not much I don't remember…what was on your mind?"_ Artie let his fingers spiral out over Claudia's chest and up her neck.

"_Umm…it was nothing, forget about it."_ Claudia went back to typing, but when she felt Artie's hands suddenly stop moving she knew he was not going to go for that answer.

"_Nothing...Claudia Donovan, your proven track record as shown me that when you come barging into the office saying we need to talk, it is never nothing. Come on what's going?"_

Artie teased he could feel Claudia tense under his hands. Artie turned Claudia's chair so that she would have to face him and bent down on his knees, the popping and pain he felt only reminded him that he was getting too old for this job, but once he was down and comfortable he grabbed Claudia's hands in his and waited for her to talk.

"_Really Artie…it was stupid, nothing."_ Claudia looked everywhere but at Artie.

"_And you're lying Claudia."_ Artie put his hand under Claudia's chin and his thumb on her jawline and turned her head to him.

"_Tell me…"_ Artie gave Claudia one of his fess up looks and then smiled at her.

"_Grrr…I hate it when you look at me like that, breaks me every time Artie!"_ Claudia huffed.

"_I know, now spill."_ Artie gave his best smart ass grin again.

"_Fine…fine…it's just; I don't know we have been a couple now for a while and I was just wondering…you know when we were going to get more serious?"_

Claudia watched as Artie looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. Claudia knew he was about to close up on her, it didn't matter how much time they had spent together or how intimate they had been with each other, when it came to the relationship talk's Artie was nothing put mush mouth and scared to say anything. Claudia felt the need to back pedal quickly before things got out of control or she pushed Artie away.

"_I…well…ummm…"_Artie stared stuttering, that was the sign Claudia had been waiting on that Artie was just not ready to talk about it.

"_You know what…never mind, probably shouldn't have said anything. I'm going to go work on some inventory."_ Claudia pecked Artie on the cheek, hoping to convince him that she was not mad or hurt. But deep down she was crying, telling herself that she was never going to be more than the warehouse girlfriend.

"_Claudia…Claudia…wait…"_ Artie was slow to get up, which was what Claudia needed to put some space between them before Artie saw her crying. Claudia was out the door and down the stairs to the warehouse floor by the time Artie had regained his footing.

Artie knew Claudia needed a little time to calm down before he went to talk to her. So he waited about an hour before making his way through the warehouse in search of Claudia. After about twenty minutes of walking though the stacks he was sure he heard Claudia a couple isles over singing, he quickened his pace and stood at the start of the isle she was in and listen to her sing.

"_Last night out of the blue, drifting off to the evening news, she said honey what would you do, if you'd never met me, I just laughed, said I don't know but I could take a couple guess's thought. Then tried to dig real deep said darlin honestly…I'd do a lot more fishin, probably eat more drive through chicken, take a few strokes off my golf game, if I'd never known your name I'd still be driven that old green nova, I'd probably never heard of yoga, I'd be a better football fan but if I was a single man along and out there on the loose, I'd be looking for a woman like you…" _

Artie inched his way closer to Claudia; he quickly recognized the song because he had played it for Claudia and told her that it reminded him of her. Artie made sure to move slow so that Claudia would not see him walking up to her, Artie loved Claudia voice when she sang it made his heart melt and put a smile on his face every time. Artie heard Claudia start back up with the next course of the song.

"_I could tell that got her attention, and I said oh yeah I forgot to mention, I wouldn't trade a single day, for a hundred years the other way, she just smile and rolled her eyes, cause she's head all of my lines. I said come on girl seriously, if I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be shooting pool in my bachelor pad, playing bass in my cover band, be stocking up cold bud light for poker ever Tuesday night, I'd have a dirt bike in the shed, not one throw pillow on the bed, I'd keep my cash in a coffee can. But if I was a single man along and out there on the loose, I'd be looking for a woman like you…"_

Artie knew it was his time to strike, so he carefully snuck up behind Claudia and grabbed her and turned her into him and started to dance with her, Claudia shrieked but quickly calmed down and pulled her earphones out when she saw Artie was singing to her as he held her close.

"_She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here but to be sure…"_ Artie moved his lips so they were gently touching Claudia's ear.

"_I whispered in her ear…you know I get sick deep sea fishing, you make the best fried chicken. I got a hopeless golf game, I love the sound of your name, I might miss that old green nova. But I love watching you do yoga…"_

Artie quickly pulled a small gold ring out of his pocket and held it up to Claudia as he finished singing.

"_I'd take a gold band on my hand, over being a single man cause honestly I don't know what I'd do. If I'd never met a woman like you."_ Artie slowly stopped singing. Reality quickly hit Claudia as she realized what Artie had just done, tears started to form in her eyes. Artie bent down on one knee and grabbed Claudia's hand, her other free hand covering her mouth in shock.

"_Claudia…will you marry me?"_ Claudia couldn't speak, waving her hand in front of her face for some quick cool air, and shaking her head yes.

Artie started to smile and stood back up.

"_Is that a yes?"_ Artie asked, Claudia ran her hand down the side of his face and sobbed as she shook her head yes again

"_YES!"_ Claudia was finally able to get a word out of her mouth. Artie quickly slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her tight.


End file.
